Leo's Jam
“' '” is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 12, 2012. It features the only appearance of Danielle and first appearance of Ethan. Plot When Leo needs help asking a girl to the school dance, Adam and Chase step in to help, but the plan backfires when she falls for Adam instead. The boys decide to settle their differences on the dance floor and each show off their best moves. Meanwhile, Bree gets to know her crush, Ethan, but he gets to know that Bree is one weird girl. Story At school, Leo wants to ask out Danielle for the school dance, but he fails. Bree comes and says she really wants to go to the dance with Ethan. Chase uses his bionic hearing to hear that Ethan actually wants to go to the dance with Bree as well. While Ethan tries to ask Bree to the dance, she gets scared and runs off. Later, Chase figures out a plan to make Danielle like Leo. Chase reveals that if Danielle needs to like Leo, Leo needs to be heroic. So at school, they make a plan where Leo pretends to save Adam from getting crushed by the school lockers. Although it backfires, and Danielle asks Adam to the dance instead of Leo. In the Lab, Leo is mad at Adam for having Danielle like him, Chase says he will try to fix it by talking to Danielle. At school, Bree still wants Ethan to go to the dance with her. So she talks to him, but runs off again. At home, Tasha gives advice to Bree on how to get Ethan to go to the dance with her. Meanwhile, Chase talks to Danielle and tells her she is creating a conflict between Leo and Adam. This backfires again, since Danielle said she would go to the dance with Chase instead. Chase tells Adam and Leo that Danielle is going to the dance with him. Later at the Davenport Household, Adam and Leo get mad at Chase for taking Danielle away from both of them. After some arguing, Adam leaves saying he will have Danielle back. Leo tells Chase about this dance called the "Refrigerator Dance." Leo teaches him this the dance so that he could use it in his dance with Danielle. At the dance. Bree and Ethan talk, although Bree tries to run away. Ethan asks to dance with Bree but she spins him around way too fast while dancing. Ethan asks why Bree's acting like this, and they both reveal they like each other. Meanwhile, Chase does the Refrigerator Dance but Danielle gets creeped out, and he gets humiliated in front of everyone. Adam then takes Danielle to dance but accidentally throws her into the ceiling with his super strength, when Adam catches her when she falls back down, she leaves him as well. After Danielle dumps both of them, Leo comes out and does an impressive dance, Danielle is impressed by his performance. Danielle then asks Leo to dance with him, which he accepts. After the dance, Leo tells Danielle he has to go, and he goes over to Adam and Chase. Adam and Chase are still mad at Leo, but he apologizes, saying that Chase and Adam aren't his friends, but are his brothers. Chase admits they were all acting like jerks. After everything is forgiven, they agree to not fight over a girl again, until they see an interesting girl, then Leo says "starting tomorrow." For the final scene, Leo and the Lab Rats dance in front of the whole school. Starting with Chase, then Adam, then Leo, and lastly Bree. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Garrett Backstrom as Ethan Guest Cast * Ginny Gardner as Danielle Trivia *Hal Sparks (Donald Davenport) was absent for this episode. **This is the first time a main character is absent. *This is the first episode to have Leo's name in the title. The second being Air Leo, and the third being Leo vs. Evil. **This is the first episode named after a character. *It is revealed that Leo has an aunt Janice, and she is part of Tasha's book club. *It is revealed that Leo can dance. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Leo'sJam Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:2012 Category:Leo Related Pages